


detroit's finest robo-cop

by symbiote-rk (markimoan)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Ugly Sweaters, gavin stress knits, gavin wants to get on con's good side i guess?, hank and con are more father/son than together in this, this is a fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markimoan/pseuds/symbiote-rk
Summary: lt. a: ugly sweater party at 3850 w. ordinal, meet me at my house, i'll driverk800-51: i'll see you there, lieutenant-in other words, con gets to go to a party.





	detroit's finest robo-cop

**Author's Note:**

> this is yet another secret santa gift, this one for a friend on discord. connor, here you go! :)

“Do I have to wear this?” A nod. “C’mon, it’s ugly…”

“Call it ugly again and I’ll hang you by those CyberLife issued panties, Con.” Hank growls, seeing Connor shrink back. “Just wear it, okay? Gavin made it for Jenny, but she left and I never got to see anyone else wear it.”

“So what you’re saying is that I’m wearing a sweater meant for your ex-wife because it’ll make the worst detective in the department _happy_? Who are you and what have you done with Hank Anderson?” Connor laughs, giving the weird laugh he gave Hank when asked to live with the older man. It was a mixture of a snort and a chuckle, one that Hank adored from the second he heard it. “Seriously, who the hell are you and what have you done with Hank?”

“I’m still here, Con. Just put on the sweater, Gavin wants to see them. He made one for everybody and he wants to see them.” Connor frowns, staring at the mound of blue fabric in his hands. “If not for him, for me?”

He sighs, putting down the sweater. “No, absolutely not, Hank. I’m not wearing something that was not made for me.” Hank groans when he says this, knowing this would happen. He hears Connor step behind him, instead pulling on the vest he bought a while ago when he first moved in. It’s a deep purple vest, accented with embroidered white roses. “I’ll wear this, not that abomination your ex-wife should have taken with her.”

“Connor, come on. Just put on the sweater, no one will know that it was for Jenny!” Connor continues to shake his head, adamant on _not_ wearing it. He stomps around, saying that his vest is fine, thank you very much, and Hank glances at his watch, swearing at the time. “Fuck, okay. We need to go, so get your coat and let’s get a move on.” He all but shoves Connor out of the house, grabbing his keys as he locks the door and sets out for the car.

The drive to Gavin’s is a long one, Connor curled up in the passenger seat with the box in his hands, Hank watching as Connor bops his head to the song playing on the radio, some old winter song from an artist Hank forgot about years ago. The pull up to an eerily familiar house, not recognizing the intricate layout until Connor opens his mouth. “This is Elijah Kamski’s place of residence.”

“I’m sorry, fuckin’ what? This is the address Gavin gave me.” There are a bunch of cars outside, and there’s the man of the hour, Gavin fuckin Reed, smoking a cigarette in the most horrendous sweater Hank had ever laid eyes on. “Gavin, just the man I was lookin’ for!” He looks at them, swearing around the cancer stick.

“Fuck, almost thought you wouldn’t show. Connor, nice to see you here too.” The duo wave at him, and he frowns. “Why aren’t you wearing an ugly sweater? I told Anderson to tell you it was an ugly sweater party.” Connor looks at Hank, then Gavin.

“I wasn’t about to wear a sweater that you crafted for his ex-wife, Detective Reed. It would be rude to take someone else’s clothing without their permission, so I decided to wear the closest thing I have to any kind of sweater.” He gestures to the vest. “Sorry if I offended you by not wearing what you call an ‘ugly sweater’.”

Gavin laughs, watching Hank try not to blow a gasket. “Look here, prick- wait, you kept Jenny’s sweater?” Hank nods. “I thought you burnt it.” He shakes his head, looking at the detective and the android. “Okay, you wait here-better yet, come inside.” He makes a gesture for them to follow him, the duo trailing behind Gavin as he waves hello to everyone inside. “Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Lieutenant Anderson and Detective Connor.” he says with a laugh, everyone waving and laughing with him. “Connor, come here.” He hands the android a box and gives a snort. “Since I started at the department, it’s been a tradition for me to make something for everyone. The last person to get something was Tina, and that was only because hers took forever.” He takes this moment to hand the box to Connor, giving a small smile as he continues talking. By now, he has attracted the attention of everyone in the room, all eyes on Gavin and Connor. “As it is December, the month of giving, I’ve decided to give you something. A little ‘welcome to the DPD’ sort of gift.”

It’s a small box, probably clothing, and Connor lifts the lid, seeing a bundle of blue tissue paper. It unceremoniously drops from the box along with the small note reading ‘please wear this’ and pulls it out. It’s a sweater with a hand-knit pocket, the pocket reading ‘Detroit’s finest robo-cop’ and the rest of it with stars. Connor smiles, showing the sweater to Hank. “Detective, you didn’t have to. Thank you.”

“Please, call me Gavin when we’re off the clock.” Gavin says, smiling despite the comment. “And I’m glad you like it, Connor. Why don’t you put it on?” He hopes everything was right. The sizing, the pocket size, the color choice, even the spacing of the stars on the sweater. Connor delicately takes off the vest, draping it over the chair and pulls the sweater on, smiling. “You like it?” he asks, carefully gauging Connor’s reaction to the monstrosity in his hands. Connor stops, looking down at it as he smooths it over his abdomen, smiling in a crooked manner before looking up.

“It’s…” And there goes Gavin’s smile. He worked so hard on it and Connor was going to tear it to shreds, say how it was too scratchy, to tight, the wrong colors, the- “It’s wonderful, just my style. Thank you, Det- Gavin. Thank you Gavin.” He looks at the detective, and if the elder lets his eyes well with tears, well.

It’s just the alcohol getting to him, thank you very much.


End file.
